Little Secret
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Roman and Seth rekindle their Romance while Roman's boyfriend is away- Rolleigns


Seth sighed happily, as the warm water hit is sun kissed skin. He just had an amazing match against his old best friend, Roman. Seth and Roman used to date, that is before Dean Ambrose got Roman drunk one night and had his way with him. Seth was heartbroken. He didn't speak to any of them. They still had another six months to go before the big split and those six months were atrocious. They would always be together and it would hurt Seth deeply.

One day, Roman went into Seth's hotel room to find him. He walked into the bathroom—to see Seth struggling to open a bottle of antidepressants. Roman also noticed the empty vodka bottle on the floor. Roman quickly tackled him to the floor and started comforting him as Seth started crying and saying that he needed it. Roman told him that this isn't the way to go. Roman started to comfort him and when Seth finally was calm enough, he asked Roman why. He asked him why he cheated. He asked him why he didn't love him. He asked why he wasn't enough for him.

Roman told Seth that it was a stupid mistake. He didn't mean to hurt Seth. Roman told him that he didn't blame him for burning everything that he gave Seth.

Seth came back to reality when all that he felt was hot water hitting his skin. He turn the shower off, wrapped the towel around his waist and left.

Seth never really patched things up with Roman and Dean. He just ignored them as much as he could. Even though they would do their best to talk to him, he would just ignore them.

Seth walked out of the shower area and over to his bag. He's alone in there. A few moments later, the door swings in and Roman walks in. Seth turns around and sees Roman.

"Oh, I was just leaving" Seth said. Roman rolled his eyes and went up to Seth. "Seth, look, you can't keep ignoring us. Stop ignoring me. I still care about you."

"Seth, I miss you. I miss you terribly." Roman wraps his arms around Seth and brings him into a tight embrace. Seth is still wet from his shower, but Roman didn't mind.

Roman looked down into those big brown eyes and kissed Seth. Seth quickly pulled away after he saw what Roman was doing. "Roman, stop. We're over."

Seth pulled out of his hug and walked over to his suitcase. He dropped his towel and put on his boxers. Roman briefly saw that pert ass of Seth's and, boy did he miss touching that.

Roman went up behind Seth and wrapped his arms around him. "I miss holding my baby boy in my arms. I miss you Seth; I miss you more than you think." Roman went and started to peck at his ear. He remembers how much Seth likes that.

"Roman, stop." Seth requested, but Roman didn't listen. Roman's hand moved down into Seth's boxer as he started to stroke Seth. Seth stopped fighting and let it happen. He released his head back onto Roman's shoulder and let out a loud moan. Roman took that opportunity to start kissing Seth's neck.

"Roman," Seth said in a lust-filled voice. "I know you miss Dean, but don't do this to me."

"I need you Seth; I need you back." Roman said in between kisses. Roman took Seth's hand and put it on his clothed erection. Seth felt it and he wanted to take it away, but he couldn't. He missed Roman so much.

Seth stopped everything, turned around, and kissed Roman. He backed him up onto a locker and started kissing him. Roman's hands roamed down and touched Seth's ass. He squeezed it a couple of times, which caused Seth to giggle during their kissing.

Seth unzipped Roman's jacket and saw that tribal chest tattoo. He then just stopped and wrapped his arms around Roman. Roman saw what he was doing and returned the hug. Seth smiled up at him and Roman returned that same smile. He leaned down and kissed him.

"I missed you so much Roman. I miss you holding me at nights." Seth said. Roman leaned down and kissed him. "I still regret everything I did to you and I want to make it up to you."

Roman leaned down and tried to kiss Seth, but he turned his head. "Roman, I lost my chance with you. I didn't have my guard up around you and I lost you. I don't want to ruin what you have with Dean."

Seth removed himself from Roman's warm hug—only to be brought back in. "Roman, what are you doing?"

"Seth, tonight, I'm having you. You may not like it, but I need you more than anything."

"What about Dean?" Seth asked.

"He doesn't need to know." Roman said and then winked at him.

* * *

><p>Seth tried to get the card into the key slot of his hotel room, but he couldn't focus with Roman kissing his neck.<p>

"Rome, stop for a second." Seth asked.

Once they got in, Roman slammed the door shut and kissed Seth all the way over to the bed. He pushed him down and got on top of him. Seth's hands roamed down his back and pulled his shirt up. Roman got off Seth and took his shirt off.

"Wait, I'm going to use the bathroom and when I get back, you better be in boxers." Roman said.

Once Roman got into the bathroom, Roman's phone went off five times in a row and he saw that it was Dean. Seth decided to ignore it, but Dean called him next. He was nervous to answer it, but he did anyways.

"What Dean."

_"Seth, why isn't Roman answering me?"_

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

_"Seth, please, where is he?"_

"Dean, I don't know and I don't care. If he cheats on you, then you deserve it."

_"You're still upset about that?"_

"Dean, you took the one thing from me that truly loved me. You took the one thing away from me that I loved. You caused me to almost kill myself."

_"But Seth—"_

"No, Dean. Whatever happens… you truly deserve it."

Seth hung up the phone and Roman came right out. Seth quickly wiped his tears and smiled at Roman.

Roman looked at Seth, with deep lust in his eyes. Seth soon found himself with Roman's lips on his neck.

Seth wraps his arms around the Samoan and his hands drift down to grab ahold of Roman's ass. He squeezes it. Roman stops his kissing and Seth lets out a moan of frustration.

"Let me take care of you, Seth." He said sweetly. Roman pulled off Seth's boxers and soon Seth was naked underneath him.

Roman spaced out Seth's legs and started to kiss up his thighs. Roman moved his hands under Seth and squeezed his butt. His mouth made his way onto Seth's hard cock. Roman's head is bobbing up and down and Seth grabs two fistfuls of Roman's long black hair. Seth throws his head back into the pillows and starts to moan out Roman's name. Seth releases his product into Roman's mouth and he just swallows it. He kisses his way up Seth's chest.

Roman sits up on his knees and Seth leans up, using his elbows as support. "What's wrong?" "Seth, I heard the phone conversation. I never realized how much I meant to you." Seth sits up and kisses Roman. "I still care about you and I always will." Roman grabbed some lube out of his bag, stripped out of his clothing and pours an excessive amount onto his cock. Roman starts to rub the tip of his member on Seth's opening

Roman aligns his cock up with Seth's entrance and grabs his hip with his free hand. He slowly enters Seth and puts his other hand on the other hip. He starts slowly moving in and out, looking down to make sure he is in and then back to Seth to lock eyes with the man he still loves. Seth's tongue is peaking out of his mouth, so Roman takes the opportunity to suck on it and kiss him. He slips his tongue inside Seth's warm mouth.

He moves his back down to Seth's hips and starts to thrust into him harder and deeper. He watches as Seth throws his head back again and loudly moan Roman's name. Roman took Seth's request and sped up. He's watching his lover tremor up and down, but he has a smile on his face. Seth throws his head back into the pillows. "Look at me Seth." Seth looks up at Roman, both men making deep eye contact. Roman and Seth share a smile, as Roman deeply fucking the man he still loves. After a while, Seth came onto Roman's stomach. Roman thrusts into Seth several more times before coming into Seth and pulling out of him. He rolls over next to him and watches as Seth rolls onto his stomach.

He pulls Seth into his arms and kisses him some more.

"Roman, what about Dean?" Seth asked while panting.

Roman kissed Seth once again. "It will be our little secret."


End file.
